


mannen i mitt liv

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, cannon related stuff?, evak wedding, idk this is something cute i wrote and wanted to share, there isnt enough wedding au's in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: The bits and pieces, before's and after's of Isak and Even's wedding ceremony.





	mannen i mitt liv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/gifts).



> Hi, this is my first posted skam fic. I wrote this because I am a bit sad we won't see their wedding. I hope this is satisfactory. Please if you have anything you want to add or talk about as your headcannon for their wedding, comment it or message my skam tumblr: theyellowcutrains.tumblr.com
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Jemmy for being great and not completely hating me for yelling about skam so much recently, love you dude.

Isak was the one who proposed. This surprised their friends, they thought Even would do it in some overly dramatic way, with something involving a marching band or fireworks. They were on a walk in the sharp cool air of an autumn evening that Isak did it.  They passed by Nissen and Isak suggested that they should go in and visit the bench on which they had met, they hadn’t seen it since Isak had finished school. They walked towards it and Even turned away from Isak to climb onto the bench and sit like he was sitting the first night. When he turned back, Isak was down on one knee, presenting a small box. Even knew exactly what was happening, only, he did not know how to react. He simply sat there, frozen, staring at the boy in front of him . “Even, I don’t say this enough, but I love you more than anything in the constantly expanding universe and anything in any parallel. You’ve been here for me through some of the hardest times of my life, as well as the happiest. You have supported me in every decision I’ve had to make in these past years. I don’t know a lot about what I want for my future, but I do know that I want to be with you forever. I know that no matter what I do when I’ve finished uni that I still have you by my side. Even Bech Næsheim, you have already saved me, and I’m hoping I can save you back. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Even immdeiately jumped from the bench, pulling Isak up into a kiss, pulling back and nodding between little kisses. Finally saying , “Of course I will fucking marry you.”

Their wedding was brilliant. It has some very traditional elements, such as their vows and not seeing each other the night before, and nontraditional such as the casual attire for guests.  They got married in Isak’s mother’s church , the isle boarded with white flowers tied with red ribbon. They were married young, Isak being only 20 and Even 23. People assumed they would be married as soon as Isak was old enough, so it really wasn’t a surprise that they were getting married young, however not everyone was supportive. It made things a little hard with Isak’s parents. They didn’t think it was the best idea for Isak to make such a big decision so early in his life. Eventually they accepted it, with the help of Isak arguing with them about it. He told them that he didn’t care about their opinions and he was marrying Even because he knew Even was the love of his life. In the end, Isak’s mother adored Even and wanted him to be a part of their family as soon as he could be. Even’s parents were ecstatic. They were unsure if Even would ever find someone as good for Even as Isak was, especially after seeing how Sonja had become controlling after a couple years of them together. They really did have their concerns this would happen again  when Even told them about Isak. They were so happy for their son. Even and his mum gushed about the details of the wedding for hours on end. Even’s mum ended up helping them plan a lot of the wedding to find exactly what they wanted.

Staying the night apart before the wedding was hard for both boys. Isak stayed at Jonas’ house while Even stayed at their flat. Isak was restless from a combination of not having Even beside him and nerves about the ceremony, so Jonas and him went for a walk. They ran into Even’s dad and it made Isak miss his boy, even though they’d been apart for only a few hours. They hadn’t spent a night apart since they moved in together. Isak tossed and turned until he was completely exhausted and passed out. The mattress on the floor of Jonas’ room felt twice its size for Isak, laying in it alone, even despite it barely being wide enough for him to lay comfortably. At some point, Isak gave up on sleep and went and sat on Jonas’ bed. Jonas had fallen asleep hours ago, but Isak didn’t care and shook him awake. They had a conversation about remembering things that happened in school and about embarrassing things both boys had done in their youth. The conversation died when Isak passed out mid-sentence, Jonas then closing his eyes and becoming dead to the world again.

Even sat on the floor of their lounge room watching movie after movie trying so hard not to get up and run to Isak. He did not think that it would be as hard as it was to stay there and be apart from Isak. Somehow, he convinced himself that he was tired and went into their room. He went straight to the draws and pulled out Isak’s maroon hoodie. He put it on, noticing how much it has stretched since they got together due to Even regularly stealing it from Isak. He climbed into his side of the bed and laid staring at the ceiling. He eventually realised he wasn’t falling asleep doing that. He reached over to where Isak’s pillows were, grabbing the top pillow and hugging it to his chest. He buried his face in the pillow,  inhaling Isak’s lingering scent.

 

On the morning of the wedding, Even and Isak met up in a bathroom at the church. They locked the door and stood there looking at and holding each other. There were soft kisses and many ‘I love you’s before a pounding at the door and Eva’s voice shouting “I know you guys are in there. Come on you can deal with being apart a few hours” The boys reluctantly pulled apart and left the room to go and get ready for their wedding.

Both boys walked down the aisle, partly because of the laughs and partly because they couldn’t decide who was going to do it. (“Yeah, but Isak you’re my princess Vivian”). Even walked first. Elias, Mikael, Adam, Mutta, and Yousef walked in a group in front of him while Even tried his hardest not to sprint up the aisle. He only saw half of Isak’s best men’s walk, as soon as he saw Isak he lost sight of all others.He couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to be marrying such a beautiful person. Isak didn’t cry until his  _ husband _ was kissing him. 

The reception was gorgeous as well. Fairy lights, white flowers, and white ribbons everywhere in the room. The tables set with brilliant plates and cups along with bottles of wine and champagne in the centre of each table. All the guests were sitting with glasses full of wine or champagne by the time the boys arrived. The boys sat at a head table with bottles of beer at their spots. They thought it was hilarious while no one else understood it. They ate a large meal and spoke to everyone, not once letting go of each other’s hands. When they had their first dance it was beautiful. The girl  picks petals off of the flowers and threw them over the couple as they swayed together. They caputred a perfect picture with Isak smiling up at Even who was picking petals out of his hair while many more floated over their heads. This would get framed and hung in their kitchen. Once people joined them on the dance floor it got even more magical. Eva was the first to steal Isak away from Even. She held Isak’s shoulders,bouncing a bit and then leaning in to whisper to him, “You don’t need to watch out anymore. I can’t steal him now.” Isak laughed, remembering the conversation referenced. Even came over after around fifteen minutes and took Isak back. Kissing Isak softly and saying to him only “mannen i mitt liv” making him blush and pull Even closer. “Mannen i mitt liv” Isak repeated, swaying with his husband, feeling on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you translate this or write something based off this please tell me so I can link people to it!!
> 
> Also if you would like more of these please comment and I will try write more, give me some suggestions if you have any and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
